


Za zdrowie mojego nemezis

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis/Streszczenie:Czasami tak się zdarza, że człowiek potrzebuje chwili czasu dla siebie w dobrym towarzystwie, w przyjemnym miejscu oraz przy dobrym piwie. Niektórzy jednak potrzebują czegoś odwrotnego, by ich życie miało trochę więcej kolorów niż zwykle. Albo po prostu chcą po marudzić na swoje życie z kimś kto ich zrozumie. Różnie bywa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za zdrowie mojego nemezis

Starzy ludzie mają tendencję zaszywać się gdzieś i nie pokazywać na światło dzienne. Niemniej na dworze panowała niepodzielnie noc, więc Steve korzystając z niewielu dni wolnych od jakichkolwiek akcji udał się w specjalne miejsce. Dotarłby tam nawet z zamkniętymi oczyma, mimo że nie był tam aż tak częstym bywalcem.

Mały, obskurny bar zapraszał do swojego wnętrza trudną do skojarzenia muzyką i niezbyt schludnie utrzymanym pomieszczeniem. Był tu już tyle razy i zajmując swoje stare miejsce w najbardziej zacienionym kącie pokoju zastanawiał się co dokładnie przyciągało go tutaj. Alkohol smakował beznadziejnie, jedzenia wolał nie próbować, bo choć posiadł super żołądek, wątpił by i on sprostał tutejszej kuchni, o stylizacji i atmosferze wolał nie wspominać, bo miejsce wydawało się przyciągać tylko najgorsze mendy z ulicy.

\- Wolne?- usłyszał kpiący głos z ledwo słyszalnym niemieckim akcentem. Zganił się w myślach, że dał się tak łatwo podejść i podniósł wzrok na już siedzącego obok niego pana z wrednym uśmieszkiem, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym. Musiał przyznać, że ktokolwiek robił Red Skullowi maskę na twarz wykonał ją perfekcyjnie. Każda zmarszczka wyglądała idealnie na przeciętnej twarzy. Gdyby Kapitan Ameryka go rozpoznał, najpewniej ten bar by nie ostał na miejscu. Ale tu nie było Kapitana Ameryki, bo ten tkwił razem ze swoją tarczą w jego pokoju. Tu był tylko Steven Rogers i Johann Schmitd, przy zamówionym przez tego drugiego piwie. Nie musieli długo czekać na obsługę, a między nimi zaległa cisza, nijak nie spokrewniona z tą krępującą, i wprawiającą w onieśmielenie. Johann pociągnął łyk ze swojego kufla ale zdegustowany, zaraz odwrócił głowę.

\- Nie, w dalszym ciągu końskie szczyny smakują lepiej. I najpewniej mają więcej procentów.-odsunął od siebie kufel kręcąc głową.

\- Skąd ty wiesz jak smakują końskie szczyny?- zainteresował się unosząc brew.

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka, Rogers.- oczy zmieniły mu się w szparki gdy spojrzał na niego, a Steve przez jedną chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno obejdzie się bez rozwalenia baru. Niemniej ten po chwili odprężył się odwracając wzrok na kufel- Tak podejrzewam.- i pociągnął kolejny łyk.

\- Więc po co to pijesz?- czasami złoczyńca, przechodził w swoich czynach pojęcie Rogersa.

\- Stark cię za bardzo rozpieścił, ot co.- stwierdził Schmitd z wyższością kręcąc głową na takie maniery.

\- Nieprawda- sprzeciwił się od razu. Kłótnia na poziomie przedszkola nie zdążyła się jednak rozwinąć, bo do pomieszczenia weszło kilka skąpo ubranych niewiast- Sądzisz, że to prostytutki, czy normalne?- spytał od razu Steve, bo takie roznegliżowanie nawet teraz go odrzucało. Podobno inne wartości czy coś.

\- Kurwy.- stwierdził Johann dobitnie, nawet nie patrząc i dopijając piwo- Normalne dziewczyny tu by nie weszły.

\- Język.- znów wypalił bez przemyślenia. Na twarzy złoczyńcy pojawił się pokrętny uśmiech, którego nie powstydziłby się kot z Cheshire. Steve nie musiał zgadywać, w jaki sposób ten będzie go teraz dręczyć. Nagle hałaśliwa grupka typowych prawilniaków sypnęła swym zakodowanym w przekleństwach językiem. Brwi Johanna powędrowały do góry, gdy ten obejrzał się na tamtych, to znów spojrzał na Steve'a.

\- Choć muszę przyznać, to jest niesmaczne.- skinął w ich stronę kciukiem, a Rogers obrzucił drugi stolik nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem- Zamierzasz ich pouczać, Harcerzyku?

\- Nie, za dobrze mi się tu siedzi.- odparł siląc się na luźny ton, a brwi Johanna znów irytująco pofrunęły do góry.

\- Nie wierzę. Zepsułem Pana Idealnego. Posadzą mnie za to jak nic. Choć może Stark przyjmie na siebie część winy...-zastanawiał się na głos.

\- Jeśli już za coś cię wsadzą to najpewniej za ludobójstwa.- zauważył chłodno.

\- Że też to cholerstwo nie ulega przedawnieniu.

\- Było nie wracać do żywych.- wzruszył ramionami Steve.

\- I miałbyś sobie, Harcerzyku ratować świat bez żadnych problemów co? Chciałbyś.

\- Chciałbym.- spokojnie stwierdził, co trąciło jego rozmówcę do dalszego wiercenia tematu.

\- A ja wiem, że za dobrze by ci było. Teraz ta gówniarzeria, co uważa się za złoczyńców.- wymownie się skrzywił- Do dupy z nimi wszystkimi.

\- Fakt, żaden nie mógłby cię jak na razie zastąpić.

\- Co ma znaczyć to "na razie"?- spytał niezadowolony Schmitd.

\- No wiesz, niektórzy całkiem dobrze aspirują...

\- I na aspiracjach się skończy.- uciął- Na twoją ciepłą posadkę też wielu dybie, a jakoś tam nie widzę by cię pchało do emerytury.

\- Owszem jest wielu obiecujących nowych herosów, ale....

\- Nie dorastają ci do pięt.- zakończył jego myśl nie do końca tak jak Steve zamierzał. Ale też nie zamierzał rozkręcać kolejnego, nic nie wnoszącego starcia. Zbyt twardo stąpali po ziemi by mogli się przekonać do swoich racji- Tak samo z tymi moimi malutkimi. Myślą, że są coś warci, ale niekiedy są jak wrzód na dupie. I sądzę, że u ciebie jest podobnie.

\- Powinienem się nie zgodzić... ale masz rację.- westchnął upijając łyk substancji uchodzącej w tutejszych kręgach za piwo. Słowa Johanna dobitne i prawdziwe nawet w tej kwestii- Ale w końcu...

\- Nikt nigdy nie będzie lepszy od nas. I nikt nigdy nie będzie do siebie pałać większą nienawiścią niż my dwaj.- zaznaczył Schmitd ucinając wszelkie dalsze dyskusje na temat przyszłości. Steve nie potrzebował geniuszu Starka by wiedzieć, że ten temat wcale, ale to wcale mu nie pasował. A nawet przeszkadzał.

\- Fakt, najbliższe pokolenia coraz gorzej wchodzą w interakcje.

\- Coraz rzadziej można spotkać parę wrogów tak dobrze zgranych jak my.- pokiwał głową z miną, która wyrażała wielką zadumę- Musimy przestać o tym gadać, bo popadam w samozachwyt nad naszą dwójką. Efekt zabawny, acz niepożądany.

\- Nom.- zgodził się w nowoczesny sposób.

\- Błądziłeś po netach aż odkryłeś co znaczy ten skrót, czy spytałeś jednego ze swoich współdrużynowców?

\- Tworzenie nowych wyrazów zawsze spoko.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie i na miłość jaką kogokolwiek darzysz przestań używać młodzieżowego slangu, bo czuję się dziwnie...

\- Staro?

\- Po części.

\- To ja po części z poznawaniem młodzieżowego slangu... bardziej z naciskiem na opieraniu się na tłumaczeń drużyny.

\- Koniecznie musisz sobie znaleźć dojrzalsze towarzystwo.- pokręcił znów zdegustowany głową Johann- Albo do reszty cię zepsują.

\- Narzekasz bezpodstawnie. A co tam u Sin?- jednosekundowy spazm, który zagościł na twarzy Johanna potwierdził go, że źle zrobił zaczynając ten temat. Ale trudno, wystrzelił i trafił w czuły punkt.

\- Ostatnio...- bawił się pustym kuflem- Nie mieliśmy czasu ze sobą rozmawiać...- Steve już wiedział, że ten najpewniej nie ma pojęcia gdzie dziewczyna jest.- A co tam u Jamesa?- znów za wcześnie odłożył broń. W końcu to jest jego nemezis. Ich się nie da wykończyć jednym, nawet najcelniejszym strzałem.

\- Też nie mieliśmy ostatnio zbyt dobrych kontaktów...- właściwie, to Zimowego Żołnierza już dawno nie widział na oczy. Co się z nim działo też pozostawało tajemnicą. Zamyślił się i nie przyglądał swemu rozmówcy przez te kilka chwil, ale gdy uniósł wzrok podejrzewał, że zobaczy Johanna z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem, ale ten zdawał się czymś zamyślony. Mógł tylko podejrzewać, że myślał o swej córce. A może o czymś innym? Cholera wie co tkwi w umysłach zdegradowanych do reszty złoczyńców....

\- Dobra to ja się zbieram.- powiedział nagle zamaskowany super łotr podnosząc się, otrzepując spodnie i rzucając dłuższe spojrzenie w stronę wyjścia.

\- Tak szybko?- zdziwił się natychmiast Steve. Zwykle ich spotkania kończyły się dość późno, zazwyczaj gdy wzburzony zachowaniem Schmitda nie mógł już usiedzieć z nim w jednym miejscu.

\- Świat sam się nie zdobędzie.- odparł tylko opuszczając lokal i oczywiście Rogersowi zostawiając zapłatę za mizernej jakości trunki.

***  
\- Szczerze sądziłem, że "świat sam się nie zdobędzie" to twój złośliwy komentarz nijak związany z prawdą.- odezwał się Kapitan Ameryka prowadząc Red Skulla do jego przytulnej celki gdzieś wewnątrz Helicariera. Jak zwykle plany Sojuszu zostały udaremnione przez zorganizowaną grupę Avengersów, kolejne ustrojstwo M.O.D.O.K.a wzięło w łeb, a drużyna rozpierzchła się jak przysłowiowe owce, gdy uderzysz w pasterza.

\- Więc zostałeś miło zaskoczony.- stwierdził złośliwie Skull unosząc głowę w geście udowodnienia wszystkim, że nie ma niczego co by mogło go złamać i zmusić do skruchy.

\- Czy ja wiem, czy tak miło... A właściwie jak miało działać to ustrojstwo M.O.D.O.K.a?- zainteresował się korzystając z jeszcze kilku chwil prywatności w ich trasie.

\- Jeśli rozumiesz wszystko co do ciebie mówią twoi "geniusze"- Cap zignorował fakt, jak ironicznie zabrzmiał ostatni wyraz- To zacznę ci bić brawo wciąż będąc skuty.

\- Więc ile rozumiałeś?

\- Piąte przez dziesiąte.- przyznał się niechętnie- Niemniej miało posłużyć naszym celom, bo cała sprawa była w interesie M.O.D.O.K.a. Ale wy oczywiście musieliście wszystko spieprzyć.- Ani Kapitan, ani Steve nie skomentowali.

Zamilkli widząc dwóch agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y salutujących najpewniej Kapitanowi, ale kto tam wie, czy to aby nie byli zamaskowani agenci Hydry. Skinieniem głowy dał im sygnał, że mogą spocząć- Pilnujcie go uważnie. I nie dawajcie mu niczego jeśli naprawdę nie ma takiej konieczności. On jest zdolny uciec nawet dzięki obieraczce do ziemniaków.

\- Czuję się urażony Kapitanie, ucieknę bez takich luksusów.- odparł z wyższością, którą Kapitan jak zwykle zignorował. Gdy drzwi do celi zamknęły się, po prostu się odwrócił i nawet nie obrzucił swego nemezis jednym spojrzeniem. Nie potrzebował zapewnień Skulla by mieć pewność, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim ten w jakiś sposób wymknie się T.A.R.C.Z.Y. W mniej lub bardziej widowiskowy, ale jednak zawsze. Ale jak na razie mógł się pocieszyć, że jego żołądek odpocznie od piwa dolnych lotów, obskurnego niezachęcającego baru, a także niezbyt miłego towarzystwa. Niemniej nie potrzebował wróżek by wiedzieć, że i tak tam wróci.


End file.
